Auld Lang Syne
by Maruychan
Summary: -¡Itachi! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Casi es la hora!- exclamó Sasuke dentro de casa./-¿Minato?- preguntó Itachi sorprendido./ PARA LA COMUNIDAD MINAITA! AU, Reto navideño.


Bueno me ha quedado más de tipo año nuevo, pero está englobado en las fiestas xDDD. La verdad es que cuando he leído el post he pensado en canciones que me pudiesen inspirar, y al final he recordado una película en especial:_ It's a Wonderful Life!_de Frank Capra. Al final de ésa película cantan una canción que desde siempre me ha encantado y que en los países angloparlantes se canta cuando llega el año nuevo. (Bueno, ¿Qué os voy a contar que no sepáis? xDDDDD)

Es Universo Alternativo y, bueno, me ha quedado un poco largo y no sé si se puede llegar a considerar drabble xDDDDDD.

_Para la comunidad MinaIta!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Si yo fuese Kishimoto me habría ocupado que Itachi poseyese un harem de Minatos y que Sasuke se hubiese convertido en exclavo de por vida de Naruto como no losoy, me limito a cumplir éstos pequeños caprichos._

* * *

_**"Auld Lang Syne"**_

Tenía aspecto patético.

Mirase por dónde lo mirase, lo peor que podría pasarle en ése día era estar como estaba: con la televisión puesta, viendo la asquerosa programación que ponían las diferentes cadenas; con una mesa adornada para cuatro, pero comiendo únicamente Sasuke y él.  
El pequeño se había cortado de decirle nada a su hermano mayor, pero con su lenguaje corporal daba a entender que si Itachi seguía esperando que Naruto y Minato se presentasen en su casa, era porque Itachi, aunque estricto y formal, nunca dejaba de tener un atisbo de esperanza. Cuando a las once los únicos que habían llamado a la puerta eran niños cantando villancicos, Sasuke decidió que debía cenar y su estómago secundó la moción con fiereza. Itachi se mantuvo firme en su decisión de esperar a los supuestos invitados.  
Eran las doce menos cuarto cuando Sasuke por fin decidió que se hartaba y se levantó de la mesa. Recogió su plato y su vaso dejándolos en la cocina para lavarlos por la mañana. Cuando volvió al salón, Itachi no se había movido de la posición en la que estaba, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos y sin hacer más caso que al reloj de pared que señalaba desafiante la hora.  
-No van a venir.  
Y aunque Itachi en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada del reloj.  
El joven chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, molesto más porque Itachi se mostrase tan condenadamente tozudo que porque Minato y Naruto no se hubiesen dignado en hacer aparición ni avisar de que no venían.  
Se quedó sentado en el sofá, haciendo tiempo para que fuesen las doce de la noche y dar la bienvenida al año nuevo.  
Faltaban pocos minutos para que fuesen por fin las doce de la noche y, por una vez, Itachi decidió abandonar la esperanza.  
Se levantó con pesadez de la mesa y recogió el regalo que había guardado para darle a Minato como un pequeño detalle. Les había invitado porque Naruto se había autoproclamado amigo de Sasuke en ese curso y le pareció buena idea explotar esa extraña amistad para que Sasuke por fin socializase algo.  
Lo único que había conseguido era desilusionarse y darle la razón a Sasuke: a veces no merecía la pena tener tratos con la gente. Iba a encaminarse a la cocina para coger el champagne con el que él y Sasuke recibirían el año cuando algo le interrumpió.  
Llamaron otra vez a la puerta y se oyó detrás de ella voces de niños, o eso le pareció.  
No pensaba abrirla, no tenía ánimos para escuchar a niños ahora que no le apetecía nada oír a nadie; pero antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba con la mano en el pomo.  
Había oído bien, había niños. Pero también había un hombre delante de ellos, discutiendo porque los niños querían cantar frente a la puerta y él no les dejaba.  
-¡Pero es Nochevieja, señor!- protestó uno con un casco en la cabeza y el pelo castaño oscuro.  
Una voz de barítono, sospechosamente conocida, respondió al niño.  
-Bueno, yo quiero que me dejéis entrar en ésta casa tranquilo.  
-¡Itachi! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Casi es la hora!- exclamó Sasuke dentro de casa.  
-¿Minato?- preguntó Itachi sorprendido.  
Sí. Era él. En cuanto se giró para mirar al Uchiha, Itachi se quedó helado. Respiraba con pesadez y estaba semi doblado, como si hubiese…  
-¿Has venido corriendo desde tu casa?  
El rubio le dirigió una mirada escéptica, que pretendía hacerle creer lo contrario, pero no perdió en ningún momento la pícara sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Con un suspiró, Itachi le dejó entrar y cerró la puerta delante de los niños que se empezaron a quejar y a dar timbrazos hasta que se cansaron y decidieron ir a otro sitio.  
Minato todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento en la entrada de la casa, sentado en el entarimado. Itachi se plantó, cuan largo era, frente a él, esperando una explicación que no tardó en llegar.  
-Itachi, ¿quién era?  
-Naruto se ha puesto malo a última hora. Las líneas están colapsadas y no podía avisarte- dijo todavía jadeando.  
-¡Itachi!  
Itachi se puso de cuclillas frente a él y esbozó una media sonrisa comprensiva mientras el reloj que había en el salón empezaba a entonar las doce de la noche y a dar la bienvenida al año nuevo.  
-No tenías porque venir, me lo hubieses explicado mañana y no habría pasado nada.  
La cerúlea mirada de Minato se clavó con fijeza en los profundos ojos negros de Itachi.  
-Quería hacerlo.  
En completa sincronización, mientras el móvil de Sasuke sonaba y él daba una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa., Minato se inclinó sobre la boca de Itachi. Justo en el momento en que una gran algarabía se oía en la calle y el reloj del salón dejaba de sonar. Justo cuando los niños en el rellano comenzaban a entonar una canción en celta.  
Justo en ése momento, Minato besó a Itachi, siendo correspondido por éste.  
Por un momento solo oyeron las felicitaciones, la canción y sus propios corazones.  
Por un momento celebraron el año como ellos deseaban.  
No les importó que Sasuke estuviese solo en el salón.  
Nada importó incluso cuando separaron los labios e Itachi se aferraba al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos.  
-Feliz año nuevo.  
Y aunque sólo lo dijo uno de ellos, la frase iba para los dos.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review Itachi da menos besos a Minato, amén de menos actividad sexual que Minato necesita para ser viviendo. Si no te importa lo primero, al menos no dejes morir a Minato._


End file.
